Magia es
by JuuVeg SakuLi
Summary: UA: Ambos compartían un dolor, y ambos su amor, ella era Alemana y el EEUU, no se conocían, pero eran su consuelo, la rubia temía que algún día el madurara, la abandonara, un día dejaron de comunicarse, por dos años, el ya tenia una novia, Bulma y...algo ocurrió cuando los astros eligieron ese momento para cumplir la promesa de conocerse 18/V/B. Cuarto Capitulo: Algo Ha Cambiado
1. Lazuli, 18

**Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente, ya que si lo fueran habría hecho de las mías :D En fin, todos son propiedad del gran maestro Akira Toriyama **

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Lazuli Juuhachigou, pero me gusta que me digan 18 o solo Juu. ¿Puedo presentárselos? ¿a el, al hombre que amo?

El es la persona que yo quería, el me hacía sentir especial, no una inútil, no una buena para… ¿nada es mucho? Si, nada era demasiado para describirme, siendo yo la que lo hiciera o cualquiera, no me preocupa eso.

No lo acababa de conocer, lo hacía desde hace más de un año, al comienzo era…lo odiaba, era fastidioso, apegado a lo que le gustaba y si a mí no me debía morir, pero sus insultos no me molestaban en nada, estoy segura que nunca había tenido una discusión, hablaba incoherencias muy seguido, peleando o no, ingenuo y orgulloso, un baboso para cualquiera que lo acabara de conocer como yo.

Fue el resultado de un concurso por una idiotez, nos peleábamos a muerte por premios virtuales que apreciábamos 5 minutos y luego lo olvidábamos, me tocó estar con él desgraciadamente y en ese momento, era una pelea, estábamos lanzando insultos al aire sin pensarlos, era genial hacerlo, al comienzo empecé a pelear con el porqué le dije que era demasiado feo, en realidad no lo era, por alguna razón lo odiaba, era muy inmadura y a la vez muy adulta, en mi interior.

Tenía un hermano, llamado Lapis, el odiaba su nombre y por ello le hacía bullying, aunque yo también lo odiaba así que se auto llamaba Kurota por su segundo nombre.

No sé que hacía con su vida exactamente, solo que tenía más amigos que yo y no me agradaban nada, eran unos borrachos que se tiraban en mi cama para no molestar al idiota de Kurota, luego de eso los mandaba a volar, creo que lo único bueno que tenía era mi fuerza de lo que me sentía orgullosa, por lo demás no servía de nada.

Mis padres habían muerto asesinados por un viejo cuando era niña y no me gusta hablar mucho de eso. Yo no tenía dinero ni siquiera para estudiar y tener dinero, en años ya que por el momento no iba a ganar nada.

Finalmente terminamos en un lugar lleno de mocosos molestos en los que tuve los mayores problemas. Era la rechazada del grupo, era un muñeco que usaban, rompían, botaban y cuando querían tomaban una aguja, un hilo e intentaban repararlo, quizás un poco literal, ya se deben de imaginarlo, me dejaban sola, llorando en un banco cuando se aburrían. Luego conseguí una amiga…era la única persona aparte de mi hermano que yo había amado…. ¿Y? nos adoptaron dos familias distintas, casi me dieron convulsiones ¿entre tantos, a nosotros y en especial, a mi? era para pensarlo.

El punto es que nunca más vi a mi amiga. Eso fue hace 10 años, ahora tengo dul… amargos 16.

Ahora que crecimos nuestros padres adoptivos son ricos y no están nunca, tal vez me olvidaron, no sé. Solo se que me dieron todo lo que una hija pueda querer menos la compañía.

Los padres de Kurota murieron en un accidente y nos encontramos curiosamente y por alguna extraña razón, luego de eso vino a molestar y se quedó aunque no es un gran cargo. Estoy estudiando y no tengo muchas amigas, de hecho, más que cero y menos que dos, tengo una a la que prefiero más que cualquier persona que conozca, ya que siento tener un mal en el que tengo un amigo y todos los demás me odian, no me quejo. Yo también me odio.

Esto es por fuera, pero en internet. Soy todo.

No soy fea, soy hermosa, no soy una inútil, soy la persona más especial que hay, no soy rara, soy única, eso me dicen todos…los que no conozco. En internet he llorado, he reído, me he puesto a bailar, me he enojado, he sido una maniática total, he roto una ventana…odio que me dejen en suspenso, a diferencia de en la vida exterior tú no puedes zamarrear a esa persona hasta que te conteste, solo puedes usar mayúscula y muchos "!" Tal vez un "1" de sobra para que "te contesten" ya que tú no puedes hacerles nada y eso da la rabia suficiente para romper una ventana.

He pasado por todo eso con…Vegeta No Ouji. Ese es su nombre.

* * *

**Si, soy horrible con los prólogos, pero ****confórmense :/**

**Estaba pensando y dije, ¿Por qué no un triángulo VegDieBul? :D**

**¿Les gustó? si :D si lo hizo, bueno quise ser más realista, no sé que pero algo de todo esto y quizás si se ponen a analizar, varias cosas son ciertas :3 lo de la mala vida no está porque se me ocurrió, de alguna forma 18 terminó siendo el androide de gero**

**PD: las amigas de 18 de pequeña y ya de grande no son relleno, si saldrán *u* **

**¿Reviews? ;3 **


	2. Vegeta

**Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

Punto de Vista de Vegeta:

Había conocido a una rubia llamada Lázuli Que por una razón "es el día en que me adoptaron" prefería que le dijeran "18" hace ya más de un año, realmente era la mosca más molesta que pudo haber estado a tantos pero tantos kilómetros, era alemana, pero había algo de ella que me encantaba. ¿Su hermosura? ¿Su inteligencia? ¿Su comprensión? Tal vez todo ello y lo poco fastidiosa, bueno, después.

Mi madre murió por alguna razón que nunca me quisieron decir y mi padre, era raro decirlo, no sé si me quería o no, tal vez a su modo pero su modo no me agradaba a pesar de que yo era igual y me gustaba pero no quería serlo. Aunque ella entendía eso, era igual. Al comienzo me trataba como su esclavo y era "encantadora" la detestaba. Se hacia la única figura femenina rodeada por todos los hombres, y por ello se creía especial. Más adelante se tomó confianza y sacó su lado B. Más allá de ser femenina y no participar en cosas de hombres porque era una dama. Sí, claro, no sé si ahora se avergonzará de eso o piensa que no lo recuerdo.

Nos contamos todo lo que pasa o lo que no, si no pasa, lo imaginamos, ella es una droga que desde el primer momento no pude dejar, con ella todo está bien en ese momento, es un mundo distinto y podría decir un mundo sin nada más.

Tengo más amigos, Kakarotto que por alguna razón toda la otra bola de idiotas le dice "Goku" otro es un pelón "Ten sin han" que siempre anda acompañado por un mimo enano, y otro pelón más con una nariz minúscula que no si le alcanzaba para respirar pero pasaba hablando idioteces todo el día así que creo que ya sé cómo es que estaba vivo. "Krilin"

Me caían bien aunque Kakarotto junto con Krilin eran unos verdaderos payasos, me llevaba mejor con el segundo pelón.

Aún así un día sin hablar con ella era un día perdido.

de punto de vista de Vegeta.-

_Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Quiero Conocerte.

_...

_Si. Lo sé

_No te apresures

_He estado casi 2 años sin dejar de hablarte ni un solo día al menos 6 horas diarias

_ ¿Y para que quieres hacer eso?

_ ¿Y tú por qué quieres que no?

_ Yo no he dicho eso

_Ah. –Hubo un gran silencio por bastante rato. No sabía que decir, estaba quedando como una imbécil-

_ Somos pobres

_ Si fuéramos pobres no estaríamos hablando

_ Me refiero a que nuestro dinero es el justo, tenemos que comer

_ Y si nos sobrara tampoco

_ ¿Cómo aseguras eso?

_ Porque…yo sé la cantidad de veces que lo he pedido

_ Es imposible

_ No, no lo es

_ Al menos ahora no

_ Ni nunca tampoco ¿cierto?

_ Esto es enserio, aquí todo es posible pero allá afuera no

_ ¿Le hiciste caso al sujeto que dijo que nunca nos conoceríamos, que nos consiguiéramos novios reales y vida social?

_ Si eso es lo que quieres… -¿Es enserio? ¿Se está burlando de mi?-

_ Creí que dijiste que nos conoceríamos

_ Pero ahora es imposible!

_ Al menos planeemos algo, a veces comienzo a creer que es cierto que no nos veremos ni en foto más adelante.

_ …. No sé qué mierda decir.

_ Ya falta poco para que tengamos que hacer nuestras vidas y no quiero tener que recordarte o ni siquiera eso

_ …. -Se que él tampoco pero no sé qué demonios decir, sinceramente no sé qué decir, no puedo hacer nada, no es simplemente decir "ok, te espero en el aeropuerto a las 6 nos vemos"-

_No importa, hay que pensarlo aún, no es simplemente decir "ok, te espero en el aeropuerto a las 6 nos vemos" -este tipo realmente me impresionaba a veces.-

Yo era muy inmadura aún, y lo admito, quería que todo ocurriera sin pensar en nada, por más que pensara no se me ocurría nada, estaba en la ruina, mis padres lo estaban y si ellos lo estaban yo también.

Ahora peleaban constantemente, si les hablaba no me contestaban y si lo hacían era a gritos, me la pasaba en la PC todo el día intentando…bueno, no me sacaba buenas notas, nunca lo hice o tal vez cuando más pequeña pero todo se perdió cuando empezamos a pasar cosas más difíciles que simplemente se pasaban y ya, el que entendió que bien el que no muérase.

El dinero que teníamos era justamente para la comida, para pagar las cuentas y luego volver a ser pobre, no me había ido nunca tan mal en la escuela ya que ni copiar me resultaba.

Kurota no estaba en la casa nunca, lo comprendo perfectamente pero yo no iba a acompañarlo con esa manada de babosos que solo uno me caía bien, en ocasiones lo hacía, cuando no podías ni respirar sin que tu madre te lanzara una cuchara

* * *

**Segundo capítulo ^w^ reviews o los mato xD **


	3. Bulma

**Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

Si, era una idiota honrada, no quería serlo pero lo era.

Seguía con esa esperanza pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era imposible, no tenia vida social, novio, dinero, no era útil para nada que me sirviera, mi vida no tenía sentido en una mínima mierda, todas las personas ricas de las que había oído hablar, habían dejado la escuela, pero si yo lo hiciera terminaría en la calle, oh cierto, como me comparo con ellos, esas personas si tienen un talento, yo ni para ir a comprar sirvo.

Al comienzo me llevaba bien con mi padre pero luego el no venía más, regresaba a la noche y no me contestaba cuando le hablaba, cuando mi mamá decía algo el enseguida decía lo contrario.

Así hasta que me quedé sin internet por sacarme malas notas cada vez más, y si me sacara buenas notas, también, nunca valoraron las buenas notas que tenía hasta que las perdí, les mostraba que había sido la única en contestar bien, o con tener el examen más completo, solo me decían "Ya" y lo mismo de siempre. Creyeron que cortándome el internet iba a dejar mi "flojera" de todos modos no lo iba a tener mucho tiempo más ya que en fin nuestro cerdo alcancía estaba desnutrido.

Eso significaba, no ver más Vegeta, eso significaba… ¡A la mierda!

Punto de vista de Vegeta:

Ya no veía más a 18, le hablaba pero no me respondía, a pesar de que tenía el chat desactivado, siempre lo desactivaba para molestarme, pensaba que yo me creía eso, después dijo que había un sujeto raro que la molestaba siempre por eso le había bloqueado sus publicaciones y el chat, ese tenia cuentas distintas con distintos nombres que no se parecían en nada al de él y ni se agregaba para que ella no sospechara, el punto es que estaba en todas partes y era una especie de sujeto que comenzó siendo agradable pero después se volvió molesto e hijo de puta.

Hasta el pregunta por ella y me dan ganas de ir hasta donde vive y golpearlo hasta que diga con sus propias palabras que no va a ser nunca más un maldito metiche, pero no tengo idea de donde vive ya que cada vez que le pregunto dice "En mi perfil sale" (Y Si lo supiera…tampoco haría nada ya que no lo puedo hacer ni siquiera por Juu e iré a golpearlo a él) el problema es que en todas sus cuentas tiene países distintos, dice tener amigos pero es un imbécil que se la pasa todo el día perdiendo el tiempo con nosotros.

Finalmente lo eliminé y desactivé mis solicitudes a todo público ya que no podía hacerlo con todos y me obligué a poner amigos de amigos, el obviamente se haría amigo de mis amigos y me agregaría, pero no aceptaría a nadie y más de una vez me mando insultos con mis amigos que no conocía y hacia "fiesta nocturna" con 18, y con los que si conocía también, pero era un idiota sin vida que si le caía bien o no, no me afectaba ni ayudaba en nada.

No iba eliminarla, no era tan imbécil para eso, estuve hablándole una semana seguida pero no me contestaba, de seguro se había enojado por lo de conocernos, pero cuando se enoja no es más de medio día y luego vuelve todo a la normalidad y mejor aún, eso es lo que me gusta de esa niñita. Luego, no hablamos más.

Habían pasado 7 meses, 7 malditos meses sin verla, o mejor dicho leerla, todo el tiempo la veía en fotos, comentarios, por cámara o audio pero era más real que cualquier persona que conociera.

-Punto de Vista General.-

Había sido un gruñón, cualquier cosa Lo molestaba, se había puesto al nivel de su padre e incluso se llevaban mejor pero con las peleas de su vida en las que Vegeta no se quedaba callado y enfurecía más a su padre aunque se trataban de enojón a enojón.

Su padre era sí luego de que su esposa Rosicheena fuera asesinada por Freezer, el sabía que era así, Freezer tenía un pequeño odio hacia el por ciertas razones, cierto día su esposa salió y los hombres de Freezer también, no la vio más, hace años, algunos culpaban a Vegeta por "la muerte" de su madre, diciendo que ella murió cuando él nació, otros que un "ex" al enterarse de la existencia de este, mató a su madre, en fin todo relacionado con Vegeta….

11 meses, Vegeta había conocido a una chica que iba en su mismo salón, su nombre era Bulma Brief's, ambos iban a fiestas, se quebraban cervezas en la cabeza con cariño, Bulma le soplaba en los exámenes a Vegeta ya que era muy inteligente, estaba aprendiendo ciencia y era millonaria. Felizmente tenía amigos, dinero, salud ella y su familia, le iba excelente en la escuela y lo único malo, es que no le iba bien con los novios. A la oji azul le encantaba su físico por lo cual la ropa de "anciana" no la complacía

* * *

**¿Amenazan con dejar reviews? noooo D': si dejen reviews, los quiero criaturas sensuales :33**


	4. Algo ha cambiado

**Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y ya saben.**

* * *

Hace 2 años fue eso, hace 2 años que no lo he visto, hace 2 años que estoy sin leer ni escuchar ninguna de sus estupideces, los primeros meses fueron golpes en la cara con un palo y clavos, pero, más que eso, fue porque todos mis problemas se vinieron encima.

Mis padres no me motivaban en nada, cuando me sacaba buenas notas me decían "ok" pero, cuando me sacaba malas notas eran capaces de matarme, pero la idea de la que por qué me había enviado hasta acá, era para que esta idiota sufriera.

Solo me junté con Chichi, porque en realidad era una muy buena persona aunque desconfiada ya que no nos juntábamos más que en los descansos, no me parece mal, la comprendo es más, ni yo confío de mi misma y aprendí que de los demás tampoco, por no decir menos.

Antes de que se me cortara el internet, Vegeta había estado alejado, ¿Era porque habíamos entrado a clases? No creo, el se la pasa fuera de clases y casi siempre está conectado por el celular robando el internet, quizás había dedicado su vida a hacer algo útil, quizás sería el futuro del país luego de haberse enfocado en los estudios, quizás había muerto, quizás…. ¡¿Se había olvidado de ella?! ¡¿Le gustaba otra?! ¡¿Había madurado?! No, no podía ser, ¿Así de un día para otro?

Si hubiera sido así, me mato. Pero antes quería matarlo a él, sinceramente prefería un buen "Muérase hija de puta" a que me dejara en suspenso, aún estoy en él, no sé qué pasó, estaba realmente enojada y es que cuando yo me enojo me enojo, no soy histérica, aunque, soy capaz de matar a alguien que me dejara en dudas.

Pero con el no, el me había vuelto una idiota, que no se podía resistir, siempre recordaré cuando yo era ruda con él, pero, nunca se mostró ofendido o enojado como la mayoría, sabía que tenía poder sobre él, luego me volví igual, y no porque sintiera que debía volverme igual, era sin pensarlo y sin quererlo, de todos modos nos insultábamos y odiábamos con cariño siempre, todos los días y noches hasta babear el teclado, estoy segura que el también. "Nadie que no perdería así su tiempo en mi" bajarme el autoestima a veces me ayuda.

¿Qué pasó? Yo te amaba, eras la única luz entre medio de toda la oscuridad, y no es solo porque me hubiera dicho…soñaba con ello todas las noches, literalmente, todo estaba oscuro, solo podía escuchar algunas voces llamándome…y luego tu pidiéndome que te besara luego de decir que te ibas y que despertara a piedras de Kurota practicando puntería en botellas de cerveza.

-POV Vegeta-

Le había hablado, pero no respondía, espero que no se haya enojado, se había puesto más idiota que cuando la conocí últimamente o no me contestaba o me comparaba con otros que tenia agregados pero no había oído hablar, nunca había comentado con ellos o algo por el estilo, y ella lo sabía.

Para colmo mi padre se había ido, no dijo nada, solo que era urgente y debía retirarse, que volvería pronto. Le gustaban los cigarros por la noche, por el día decía que eran de vagos.

Tuve que empezar a hacerme cargo yo solo de mí y de Tarble, el mocoso pequeño. Por lo que tenía menos tiempo para mí y mucho menos para el internet, me puse a trabajar como el de las cajas en una fábrica, de una empresa tecnológica avanzada, del cual el padre de mi compañera de clases Bulma, próximamente "la heredera más bella de toda la corporación" como se hacía llamar todo el tiempo, todo el día.

* * *

**¿Corto? demasiado corto, más que los otros**

**estoy en este capitulo desde ayer, pero como soy muy pajera :B además mi hermana muy metiche mandandome a acostar recordandome a cada puto rato que tengo que ir a clase UnU quise subirlo ahora, porque amo subirlos en la noche para despues llegar a ver su sensualidad :'3 dejen reviews ^u^ a mi motosierra le gustan los reviews xD (lo sé bien amenazante yo)**

**Saludos n.n**


End file.
